


Get Her

by jehc



Series: Bingo [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: Andrea just doesn't know





	Get Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry in to Miranda Writers Bingo. It includes the word Patricia from bingo card one. Thanks Lara for what you do to keep the fandom strong! Thanks Gin for looking it over and your support

 

“Get her,” Miranda Priestly had turned to speak to Andrea, her assistant, and found her missing. Scanning the area, she saw the young woman walking away. When she launched her phone in a nearby fountain and kept going Miranda knew she must act. “Get her and put her in the car. Put her in my car whether she wants it or not.” She looked at her body guard with the famed Priestly death glare, “Get her, don’t disappoint me.”

The gathering was too important for the queen of fashion to miss but as soon as she was able she bolted for the door. Most people would have call it gliding slowly but for anyone who knew Miranda she was sprinting! Once she saw her limo with her body guards minding the doors she took a deep breath and slowed down.

The car door was opened for Miranda and she slid in gracefully. Andrea was sitting up against the door with her feet on the seat, she had kicked her shoes off and her forehead was resting on her knees while arms were wrapped around her legs. “So, you were leaving?” Asked Miranda

“I don’t know,” Andrea answered in a small voice, not looking up.

“Where were you going?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you quit?”

“I don’t know.”

“Andrea,” Miranda said gently “why did you walk away? Why is your phone under water?”

Tears began to fall slowly down Andrea’s face, “I don’t know.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Then tell me something you do know.”

Andrea looked at her clearly not understanding, “What?”

“Two plus two?”

“Umm ok four.”

“Who designed my dress?” Miranda smirked

Andrea rolled her eyes “Valentino.”

“My dogs name?”

Andrea actually smiled, “Patricia.”

“My magazine’s name?”

Andrea snorted, “Runway”

“Why are you leaving?”

“Because I love you.” The girl responded automatically and then threw her hand over her mouth.

Miranda’s eyebrows shot up. “Not many people surprise me Andrea, but I must say you excel at it."

Andrea kept her head down and scooted farther in to the side of the car. Miranda turned on the intercom. “Hotel,” She said briskly. Dear God the girl is going to hyperventilate.  
Miranda slowly moved her hand to Andrea’s back and began to rub large circles.

“Am I fired?” Andrea asked.

“Did you add Steven back to the seating chart?”

“No,” Andrea replied in a puzzled tone.

“Will I find freesias in my suite?”

“No”

“Is there any situation here where I will be sitting next to Anna Wintour?”

“Holy cow Miranda of course not.” Andrea actually sat up straight in horror.

“I must say I find it interesting that the idea of seating me next to Anna is more appalling then next to my philandering soon to be ex-husband.”

“Well hello, she actually matters.” Andrea said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. It seemed that for a moment the younger woman forgot that she had just confessed her love for her mercurial boss.

“You are not fired”

Miranda was pleased to see the girl perking up but it only lasted for a second and she was down again.

“Andrea three plus three is six.”

“Ok,” Andrea said slowly.

“Your dress is Versace.”

Andrea nodded.

“You don’t have a dog.”

“True.”

“Your favorite Magazine is Runway.”

“OK, I guess I better go with that”

Miranda smiled and placed the flat of her hand against Andrea’s face and said, “I love you too.”

They stared in to each other eyes and moved in for a kiss. It was slow and deep and long and everything Miranda believed a kiss should be. All other kisses had disappointed but none of them were with Andrea and well that makes all the difference.

They lived happily ever after always remembering that two plus two is four.


End file.
